Art
You can create art, whether it be a physical piece like a sculpture or a painting, or a performance, such as music or acting. Use Creating Art The quality of your work (either a physical piece you create or a performance) depends on your check result. Note that some performances (such as Oratory) are not Manipulation skills, and thus don't require tools. Your art may include: * Acting: You can perform drama, comedy, or action-oriented roles with some level of skill. * Comedy: You are a comedian, capable of performing a stand-up routine for an audience. * Drawing: You can use a pen or pencil and paper to create art. * Dance: You are a dancer, capable of performing rhythmic and patterned movements to music. * Keyboards: You can play keyboard instruments, such as piano, organ, and synthesizer. * Oratory: You can deliver effective speeches and monologues. * Painting: You can use oil and watercolor to create beautiful paintings. * Percussion Instruments: You can play percussion instruments, such as drums, cymbals, triangle, xylophone, and tambourine. * Sculpture: You can shape clay, stone, or wood into works of art. * Singing: You can sing with some level of skill. * Stringed Instruments: You can play stringed instruments, such as banjo, guitar, harp, and violin. * Wind Instruments: You can play wind instruments, such as flute, bugle, trumpet, tuba, bagpipes, and trombone. Disguise Many actors and artists are quite skilled at changing their appearance and acting the part. Your check result determines the effectiveness of the disguise. It is opposed by others’ Perception check results. Make one Art check even if several people make Perception checks. The GM makes the check secretly so you are not sure how well your disguise will hold up under scrutiny. If you don’t draw any attention to yourself, others don’t get to make Perception checks. If you come to the attention of people who are suspicious, they get to make a Perception check. (The GM can assume suspicious observers take 10 on their Perception checks if they have time to observe you.) The effectiveness of your disguise depends in part on how much you attempt to change your appearance. If you are impersonating a particular individual, those who know the subject automatically get to make Perception checks. Furthermore, they get a bonus on the check. Usually, an individual makes a Perception check to detect a disguise immediately upon meeting you and each hour thereafter. If you casually meet many different people, each for a short time, the GM checks once per day or hour, using an average Perception modifier for the group (assuming they take 10). This check includes convincing others that you are, in fact, the person you say you are, through acting and performance. However, for actually trying to persuade other characters, a persuasion check is required. Try Again You may not for the same artistic work and audience, nor may you try again on a disguise. You can assume the same disguise again at a later time. If others saw through the previous disguise, they are automatically treated as suspicious if you assume the same disguise again. Action An Art check usually requires at least several minutes to an hour or more. Disguising requires at least 10 minutes of preparation. The GM makes Perception checks for those who encounter you immediately upon meeting you and again each hour or day thereafter, depending on circumstances. Special You can take 10 when making an Art check, but can’t take 20. Performances requiring musical instruments are manipulation skills. If you don’t have an appropriate instrument you automatically fail any check requiring it. At the GM’s discretion, impromptu instruments may be employed, but you take 2 penalties on the check. You can take 10 or take 20 when assuming a disguise. If you don’t have a disguise kit you take 2 penalties on the check. You can help someone else create a disguise, treating it as an aid attempt. Challenges The following Challenges are appropriate for Art checks: * Face in the Crowd: With 2 penalties to your check result, you can craft a disguise that is less likely to draw attention. Only people who specifically single you out and try to notice your deception receive Perception checks to do so. Guards and other passive observers take no special notice of you unless you draw attention to yourself or interact directly with them. * Quick Change: You can adopt a disguise in two actions by taking 2 penalties to your check. However, anyone who comes within your zone automatically sees through your disguise due to its hurried and makeshift nature. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Skills Category:Charisma